barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Looking For Rabbits
Looking For Rabbits is the 16th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends Plot Mr. Boyd we're looking for rabbits. we better look. Stephen looked in the treehouse. we find rabbits. We better walk around the forest. Barney bag we make our own bunny rabbits. Then we better hop hop we prentend to big bunnies. And snuggles with a bunny. Just like stephen did? I'm going to take care of her. and give her lots of love. Cast *Barney *Stephen *Kristen *Jeff *Danny *Keesha *Ashley *Alissa *Chip *Maria *Curtis *Kim *Robert *Hannah *Jesse *Kelly *Claire *Mr. Boyd *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #Oh Where Oh Where Has My Little Rabbit Gone? #Let's Take Care of Pets #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #A Hunting We Will Go #The Barney Bag #Hippity Hop To The Barber Shop #I Love You Trivia *Kristen wear the same clothes from First Day of School. And a pony tail. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Snack Time!. And a short hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Trading Places. And a pony tail. *Ashley wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a hair-style. *Alissa wear the same clothes from Twice Is Nice!. And a long hair. *Chip wear the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. *Maria wear the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a little long hair. *Curtis wear the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair, *Kim wears the same clothes from Barney's Beach Party. And a long hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from All Mixed Up. And a short hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Barney's Good Day, Good Night. And a short hair. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Play Ball. And a hairstyle. *Jesse wear the same clothes from Fun & Games. And a short hair. *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. *Claire wear the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a ponytail long hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *When the Child Kid say "Hey Everybody! It's Time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "On Again, Off Again". *During "I Love You", Hannah, Keesha, Chip, Curits, Kim, Maria and Stephen are in Barney's right, while Robert, Ashley, Alissa, Kelly, Jesse, Claire, Kristen, Jeff and Danny are on Barney's left. *During "Let's Take Care of Pets", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Pennies, Nickles, Dimes". *This group with (Kristen, Jeff, Robert, and Hannah) also appears in "Good, Clean Fun", with Baby Bop & BJ. *Stephen is the fifth child to leave the classroom, and he turns off the lights. *At the end of the Barney doll with the bunny rabbit cage. There is no right and no left hand. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Pennies, Nickles, Dimes". *The Season 6-4 Barney doll is the same from "You Can Do It!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "It's Tradition". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation